Wanderers
by CallMeZeeBee
Summary: Alfred Jones lived in a small isolated village. One day a strange old man by the name of Arthur appeared on his doorstep and weaved incredible tales of magic and adventure. In the blink of an eye a new element of magic burst into his life and Alfred couldn't help but chase after it. Literally. [ Medieval , Fantasy , AU , Magic , Adventure , *No direct parings but USUK? ]


**A one-shot loosely based on the song, "Wanderer" by Leslie Fish. Also on Archive Of Our Own (AO3).**

 **First off, sorry to disappoint: there will be no direct parings but, could _very well_ be read as one.**

 **And yes, the first half of the story is boring. Sorry. BUT! If you can make it past that, I SWEAR it will get better.**

* * *

Once, there was a town on the outskirts of a kingdom. It was a small town, surrounded by many many miles of woods and hilly grasslands, isolated by wilderness on most sides. There was only one road that lead into and out of the town. Needless to say, they didn't get many visitors, and those who did visit didn't stay long. The people in this town survived mostly on farming crops and herds of sheep and cattle. They were a quite and tight knit community, but they were doing very well and had little raids or trouble from outsiders. The village was quiet but happy.

One day though, a stranger walked down the windy dirt road which lead into the town. Soon the road transitioned from dirt to cobble as the stranger came closer. The sun was on the verge of setting but you could hardly tell due to the overcast sky overhead. This weather was normal for that time of year; cold and foggy, but the people were used to it.

The man walked the road, his face covered by the hood of his dark green cloak. He hobbled along, it was obvious that he was not in his youngest days. In fact he looked well worn and old. He carried a long staff by his side, helping to bear his weight, and a large pack on his back, filled to the brim and more with his belongings. Slowly as he made his way through the village streets he knocked one by one on the doors of the people's houses, looking for a place where he could spend the night and perhaps get a meal.

* * *

Alfred Jones was just beginning to prepare his dinner for the night when he heard a knock at his door. At first he thought he had been imagining it, but then it came again, a quiet _knock knock_ _._ It was rude not to answer, wasn't it? He crossed the room of his small home and unlocked his door.

On the other side stood a short old man dressed in a long cloak, his face hidden from view where the shadow of his hood fell.

Alfred was surprised to say the least. Strangers in this town were almost unheard of. In fact, in all the years he had lived there he couldn't remember seeing one.

"Woah! Hi!" Alfred blurted after his initial shock.

"Ah, hello. I don't suppose you could spare a place for an old traveler like me to sleep for the night?" The stranger asked, his voice hoarse and wobbly.

With that, Alfred's face lit up, his bright smile framing his face.

"Of course I can, man! Come on in! I just started cooking dinner!" He said happily and opened the door wide gesturing for the man to come in.

Nodding his thanks the man brushed past him. Alfred was about to give the man a hardly, friendly pat on the back, but the man lifted his head and sent a warning glare his way before he could. The shadow of the hood finally fell from his face. Alfred was taken aback by the man's features. It was old, weathered and wrinkled but what most prominent were the man's eyes.

One of his eyes looked like it was fused closed, presumably missing or at the very least was blind. Alfred only wondered what could have happened to it. The other also looked worn but this one was opened and revealed a clouded eye underneath with a far off look in it. The original color of it now masked with the gray clouding of time. Perhaps he was going blind in this eye too. Alfred might have kind of felt bad for him.

Maybe the man would benefit from glasses, Alfred thought. He himself didn't have any glasses to cover his bright blue eyes, but he heard they helped with eyesight. No one in his small town ever made them so very few had them unless they traveled far and payed a lot of money to get them.

"Man, what happened to your eye?" Alfred exclaimed, a frown on his face.

"Nothing important." The man dismissed, "But thank you." His expression blank as before as he hobbled inside.

"Yup! You're welcome! Go and sit down you look look tired, old man!" Alfred said, forgetting his previous question and pulled up a chair seating it next to the lit fireplace.

The man _hmphed_ in annoyance and sent another glower Alfred's way but shuffled over to the chair anyways. He dropped his bags next to it and sat down with a long exhale. Relaxing into it, he closed his eyes contently.

Alfred's dinner of stew which he had just begun to make when the man appeared was just about ready to eat by the time they got settled. He sat down on the stool seated next to the fireplace and stirred the pot over the flames. Alfred snuck glance up at the man across from him. His eyes were closed and his head rested back on the chair. He looked exhausted.

"You look awful. How about some soup? It's about ready. I'll get us some bowls!" He said cheerily gaining the man's attention. He dished them out two steaming bowls not waiting for a response and handed one to the man.

He sniffed his bowl deeply, gathering the warm scent but stopped before eating.

"Tell me something, boy," the old man said, "How can you be so trusting to a stranger? For all you know I could rob you while you sleep. If you ask me, it's very naive."

Alfred stopped, spoon halfway in his mouth and he looked up to his visitor.

"Well, my mother used to tell me to always be kind to travelers, you never know who they are." Alfred placed his spoon back in his bowl. "Good deeds are always repaid somehow!" He answered seemingly undeterred.

The man nodded in response, seeming to accept this answer. They fell into a silence. Alfred scarfed down his food happily. The man watched disdainfully as he saw Alfred wipe his stew-dripping face with the sleeve of his shirt. He tried to ignore it and finish his much needed meal. When they had both finished - Alfred much sooner than the old man - Alfred took back the bowls and jumped suddenly remembering something.

"Oh My gosh, I almost forgot! My name's Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! Jeez, remind me when I forget important stuff like that!" He said and reached out a hand for the stranger to shake. "Jeez, it just always feels like we've been friends since forever, ya know?"

The man hesitated for a moment before shaking the offered hand.

"Arthur." He replied but didn't elaborate.

"Hello Arthur!" He said and sat back down on his stool.

"Yes, hello." Arthur said sarcastically. "How old are you exactly, Alfred?" Arthur rasped out of the blue.

"I'm nineteen!" He said, beaming rather proudly.

"Hm. And if you don't mind me asking, where is your mother you spoke of?" Arthur inquired. It was a sensible question. Usually, there would be others in the house, wouldn't there?

Alfred's face fell for a moment.

"My mom died about a year ago. My dad died when I was much younger. It's just me here now." He said, voice unusually somber and eyes a little downcast. It was still quite sore for Alfred and he did feel lonely in this empty house.

The stranger seemed to hesitate for a moment, panicked expression at the suddenly solemn mood.

"Ah ...I'm sorry." Arthur said finally.

"It's fine!" Alfred said, his face turning to normal once again. "But anyways, how old are you? You look old! Really old! Anciently old! And like you travel a lot. You do travel right? Have you been to many places? Have you been on many adventures?" Alfred rushed out, his eyes sparkling.

Arthur tried not to be offended by the 'old' statement(s). It didn't work.

"Older than you." Was all he replied after a moment's hesitation. "But I do know my fair share of adventures, I suppose." He commented as an afterthought.

"Really?!" Alfred asked excitedly. His eyes grew wide and he leaned forward in his chair expectantly. He'd always loved when his mother used to tell him stories.

Arthur resisted a chuckle.

"I've gathered many stories in my time." Arthur said but seemed to stop there.

"Can you tell me?" Alfred asked. His eyes were wide with gleaming hope.

The old man sighed, leaning back in his chair, trying to put off an air of begrudging acceptance but anyone could tell he was secretly pleased at the attention.

"Well, one such story is that of a knight." Arthur said after a moment of choosing a story to tell. "This knight was a brave and noble knight. Any person he met, rich or poor, small or tall, was always treated with the same kindness and respect, and good humor. He was humble, and all in all a good man." Arthur looked up at Alfred. Despite his rather untalented story telling abilities, Alfred seemed entranced. He continued.

"One day this knight heard word of a terror in a village nearby. The people told terrible stories of an evil, ugly, horrible dragon who snatched away the children of the village, and stole gold, smashed wagons and homes, killed livestock and burned crops. The village was in great distress. Our hero the knight heard of these stories, and though he was not famous or revered or well known, he thought 'I must save them!'

"He rode off on his noble steed to a village nearby the one he sought to protect, to gather supplies. While there he met another man, this man was a wizard. Though the knight was a good-hearted man, the wizard could tell he was no match for the dragon he wished to conquer. The wizard, who had also heard the tales from the village and wished to help, decided to assist the knight on his quest.

"The wizard enchanted the knight's armor, making it stronger than ever before. He gave him a new sword which he cast a spell over to make lighter and stronger, so the knight could wield it faster. Lastly, he gave the knight a pouch and a spell to recite that would lure the dragon out so it could be slain.

"Soon the knight was on his way, he trained any hour he could spare. He had to save these people from this awful thing! They could suffer no longer! The knight soon reached the village. He could see it was in shambles. When he arrived he told the villagers his plan and told them to leave the village so they would not get hurt. When the village was empty he recited the spell the wizard had given him. Just as the wizard said, the dragon approached the village. It flew down in a fiery blaze, scorching the ground. It let out an ear splitting roar that would have any king shaking in fear! The knight hid in one of the abandoned houses and waited for the dragon to approach. The dragon began to grow suspicious. Where were all the people? Where were all their screams of terror? Just as the dragon realized what this was - a trap -, the knight sprang from his hiding place and attacked. He swung his sword, fast and true and the dragon fought back with tooth and claw. Just as promised the enchanted armor held up through the battle. But the knight was beginning to wear out. He was growing tired but the dragon kept going at full strength. But then, as he slowed and finally fell to his feet in defeat, he looked around him. All around him he saw the once beautiful village, he was reminded of the families that once lived in these houses and he remembered the faces of the villagers when he told them to leave while he skated their foe. He could not let them down! He must save them! Just as the dragon pounced on him, he swung his sword with one final blow. The dragon roared in fury but fell dead before him.

"He had done it. He had saved these people from an awful fate! When the villagers returned they found he had succeeded. He was showered in praise and thanks! The village threw an enormous festival in his honor! The dragon was slain! There was no more to fear! Everyone in the village loved him and thanked him. He was their hero."

Arthur glanced up, his story finally over. He was met with the widest eyes he has ever seen, filled to the brim with wonder. Alfred's blue eyes sparkled with nothing less than pure energy. He could have sworn he saw stars in them.

"That was amazing!" Alfred nearly shouted. He practically vibrated in his seat. "Can you tell me another one?"

Arthur seemed almost surprised for a moment before he smiled amusedly, "I don't see why not." He said, a little heightened by the praise. He thought for a moment before choosing another story to tell.

He told one about a poor villager who went on a journey to the King and a warlock who helped him on his journey. And another about a runaway princess who was disguised and snuck out of the castle by a sorcerer. Yet another about an elf who helped a young lost magician out of the woods. Arthur kept weaving tales late into the night.

All the while Alfred sat patiently on the edge of his chair listening to every one. He was fascinated, enchanted. He jumped when scary parts happened and cheered when the heroes saved the day, occasionally adding crude comments in between. With all those stories of heroes and adventures, Alfred knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a hero just like them. He wanted to save people and help people. If he ever got the chance at least. The only thing he'd ever known was this little town after all.

Arthur kept telling his stories, he didn't realize he was such a good story teller - or this Alfred was easily entertained, but he only stopped when he noticed Alfred discreetly try and cover a yawn after the umpteenth tale.

Arthur hadn't realized how tired he himself had become until he saw Alfred try to fight his drooping eyes so he could hear Arthur's next tale. He decided it would be best if they both got some sleep. He of course, had a long journey in the morning.

"If you don't mind I am a bit tired now, perhaps you could show me where I could sleep?" Arthur said, now fighting back his own yawns.

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Alfred said stumbling to his feet, attempting to shake off his drowsiness enough to show Arthur to his bed. "Right this way!" He lead Arthur through a door which opened to a small room. Inside was only a small cott, a dresser and a chest. Other than that, there wasn't much else. "You can sleep here!"

"Is that your bed? Where will you sleep?" Arthur asked, a bit surprised at the offer. Normally people don't just offer up their beds for strangers.

"It's no problem, I'll just sleep on the floor! Don't worry, someone like me can handle that for a night!"

"But-" Arthur tried to protest but Alfred insisted.

"An old man like yourself should have somewhere comfortable to sleep." Alfred stated matter-of-factly.

Arthur gave in, too exhausted to argue, and laid his belongings down next to the bed prepared to get some rest. Alfred took a couple spare blankets out of a chest in the room and went to sleep on the floor in the other room.

"Night, Artie!" Alfred called through the door.

"Don't call me 'Artie'." Arthur replied.

Once Alfred had gone and there was silence, Arthur laid down and sighed in content. It was nice to sleep in a bed every now and then.

They both settled in and fell almost instantly asleep.

* * *

Arthur woke the next morning with a yawn. He sat up rubbing his eyes, the morning sun shining through the small window in the room. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. Ah yes, the nice boy who let him sleep in his house for the night. He never undressed the night before, preparing to get up bright and early the next morning for a fresh start. Maybe even attempting to slip out before the boy, Alfred, woke. All of those thoughts were quickly dashed as he looked out the window to see the sun was already up and high in the sky. Or, well, at least higher than he would have liked.

The old man quickly gathered his things, throwing his pack on his back. He slowly opened the door of the room and quietly stepped out. He didn't make it very far though as he almost tripped on the sleeping form at his feet. Oh right, Alfred had slept out here the night before. Arthur stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring down at the sleeping body. He was a fairly nice lad, Arthur supposed, or at least nicer than anyone Arthur had met on the road before. Normally, people didn't take too kindly to strangers as a general rule. Arthur loathed to admit, but, he kind of liked the boy. Which was ridiculous because he'd only met him the night before.

Alfred was blocking the way out, sprawled in the middle of the floor. Tentatively, Arthur stepped around the boy on the floor, Alfred snoring away happily, blankets draped haphazardly over him. Arthur began to make his way to the door, floor creaking as he did so.

Suddenly the snoring behind him halted and Arthur heard blankets shuffling as someone sat up.

"Huh?" Alfred mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What'cha doin'?" He asked blearily.

Arthur winced being caught in the act. Surely Alfred would have expected at least a goodbye.

"I was just... about to leave." Arthur said turning around on his heel to face Alfred.

"Oh." Alfred's face fell slightly. "Even before breakfast?" He said jumping to his feet,all tall broad shoulders and blonde hair, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh. ...Well- I- Um- I probably should get going..." Arthur said glancing around the the room nervously, thinking of a means of escape. He finally sighed, giving up, eyes resting back on Alfred. Damn that git and those puppy-dog eyes. "But I suppose a meal wouldn't hurt ...if you're offering." He sighed reluctantly.

"'Course I'm offering! Duh!" He said and bounded across the room for any breakfast material he could find for them to share. "Uh... I don't have much. How 'bout just some apples and cheese?"

Arthur looked down at his growling stomach, "That sounds lovely."

Once again he placed his packs on the ground and sat down in one of the chairs.

Alfred chopped a few apples up and broke off a hunk of cheese for the both. He normally wasn't much of a morning person but the thought of the old man leaving without so much as a goodbye, gone for good, like he was never there in the first place, shot adrenaline right through him. He couldn't leave, not yet. They'd only just met.

Alfred didn't have many friends in the small town and after his mother died, he'd hate to admit, he was pretty lonely.

When Alfred was done he gave Arthur the food and sat down in his own chair.

"Y'know I really liked those stories y'told me." Alfred mumbled between bites of apple. "Makes m' kin'a wanna go on adven'ures too." Food flew from his mouth.

Arthur scowled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded. "And it's one thing hearing about adventures, and another thing living them. 'Adventures' can be very dangerous." _And not to mention terrifying._

"Geez, you sound like my mom." Alfred complained.

Arthur sputtered.

"I do not! I'm just warning you!"

"You so do!" Alfred laughed. Arthur crossed his arms and gave Alfred a frown. "You know, for an old man, you really don't act your age!" Alfred forced between fits of laughter.

"How so?!"

"Well with you pouting and all-"

"I'm not pouting!" Arthur shouted.

They both fell silent and stared at one another. Suddenly a snicker erupted from Alfred. Soon Alfred was howling with laughter but the scowl on Arthur's face only grew. For a while. Soon Arthur had to turn his head away to hide the upturn of the corners of his mouth as he struggled to keep a straight face.

Alfred settled down a minute later, wiping the tears from his eyes. It grew silent after that as they both returned their attention to their breakfasts. Arthur began to feel a bit awkward at the lack of words being spoken. He discreetly tried to glance up to Alfred, but the boy only seemed happy and content as he munched on the last bits of his breakfast.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what do you do here?" Arthur asked for lack of a better conversation starter. He normally wasn't one much for small talk but he preferred it to the silence they somehow settled in.

"Hm?" Alfred said, "Oh I work with the blacksmith. Totally awesome job right? Doesn't have the best pay but, I mean, just look at these muscles!" Alfred boasted and patted his biceps.

"Hm, I see." Arthur said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"What do you do?" Alfred asked.

"Hm?" That caught Arthur's attention. "Oh, I- well- it's a long story." _Nice save_ _,_ he noted. "But, I think I should probably be going now." He stated and stood up from his chair, abruptly ending the conversation.

"Oh." Alfred said, maybe it sounded just _slightly_ disappointed. He shook it off and jumped up from his chair. "Right! You _would_ want to be going now! You probably want a early start!"

 _So much for that_ _,_ Arthur's mind commented and he wistfully looked out the window realizing how much time he had wasted.

"Yes that would be preferable." Arthur said instead and stood up from his chair.

"Well! It was really nice meeting you! Really loved your stories! They were so cool! I wish I could do some of that cool stuff, then I could be a hero! Hey well, I mean I practically already am! I let you stay here instead out outside in the cold n' stuff!" Alfred gibbered on, also getting up from his chair to lead the man out. "I hope we can meet again one day! Man, I bet you see a lot of cool stuff out there. Wish I could see it too! I Man I would really like to do all that stuff in those stories! Travel around! Save people! I wanna help people! Be the hero ya' know! Like, a real hero. Fight dragons and stuff, just like in those stories! I never really thought about it until now. wouldn't mind traveling places all around like you do! Well, actually, do you travel all around to all different places or are you just going to one and staying there? Like point A to point B? 'Cause, well, I kinda got the impression you traveled anywhere you felt like it. How do you get money and stuff? Are you heading somewhere in particular?" Alfred rambled on and opened the door wide for Arthur to step out.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked past Alfred and outside. But, the moment his foot crossed the threshold of the doorway, it hit him what exactly Alfred had said, moreover, what he was really getting at. It seemed as though Alfred wanted to go with Arthur. Perhaps subconsciously this was his ways of asking.

A thought came quick, suddenly out of nowhere but, Arthur actually wouldn't have minded Alfred coming along with him either. Then it all seemed to fit together. Alfred didn't have many friends or family, he didn't have very many possessions, he longed excitement - Alfred really had nothing to hold him to this town at all. Alfred _could_ actually come with him.

All these thoughts came down within a second, and in that second Arthur made a split second decision - which he knew he would probably regret in the future, but Hell, he couldn't go back on it now. Arthur had dropped his magic disguise and turned around.

"Thank you, Alfred," Arthur stated and pointedly fixed Alfred in the eyes. His face was blank but somehow seemed knowing.

Alfred, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. He was no longer face to face with the worn features and clouded eyes of the old man, but a pale smooth face and vibrant green eyes, clear as day.

"I bid you well, and goodbye." 'Arthur' finished as a final word and promptly turned to stride down the road, green cloak flowing behind him.

Alfred was left awestruck in his doorway, mouth agape and staring into nothing like a fool. His mind was reeling. He couldn't even watch Arthur go, the gears too busy in his head trying to put everything together.

That couldn't have been Arthur. That must have been Arthur. Arthur, the old mysterious man that showed up on his doorstep... wasn't an old man? Man, that was just too... crazy. The stories he told Alfred, ones of heroes, and dragons and... _magic_ _..._ Then everything finally clicked. The stories he told, every one of them featured some kind of magic man. They were made up, weren't they? Maybe they weren't. Was that _Arthur_ in those stories? It couldn't be. ...Could it?

He had no idea how long he'd been standing there, stuck in his own fumbled mind. Alfred shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze and frantically looked around. Arthur was gone. Nowhere in sight. _Shit!_ He let him go! Alfred could slap himself. Arthur had told him nothing about where he had come from, or where he was going - not even his full name! Alfred had to find him.

And on that day another man had made a split second decision that he may or may not regret in the future but Damn well if he was going to back down on it now.

Alfred dashed into his house and into his room, grabbing a sack on his way. In a frenzy he shot to his knees and slammed open the chest on the floor. He hastily and haphazardly threw clothes into his pack then dashed back into the main room, snatching his small sack coins, a necklace from his mother and a coat to keep warm with before bolting out the door. Not even caring to close it behind him.

He bolted down the road, quickly choosing a direction. He had to find him. He couldn't let this chance escape him. His feet thudded against the cobble road as he grew closer to the center of town. The street began to grow more crowded and soon he could see the packed streets of the town market ahead of him. Trying not to shove people out of the way, he ran into the crowd.

Venders on either side called out to the pedestrians. People chatted about on daily business. A horse and carriage speeded by. Alfred had no idea where to look, what even brought him here, he didn't know. He started to slow his pace, his path being obscured by so many people. His spirits began to sink. He finally stood still and spun around in all directions, searching for just one last familiarity out of the crowd before something caught his eye. The back of a green cloak making its way away from him.

"Arthur!" He shouted but it was not heard over the roar of people.

Alfred made to dash in that direction but was slammed head on into another pedestrian. They both hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey watch it!" The other said angrily but Alfred didn't care.

He shot up from where he was sprawled on the ground but once again the green hood was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank again. Now utterly defeated he stood hopelessly in the middle of the busy street. People rushed about around him, but he hardly noticed.

He'd lost it, his only chance of getting out of this village, to go on adventures and make a difference.

Alfred didn't know how long he'd been standing there. He suddenly didn't feel like going home. He couldn't go back there when the prospect of excitement was so close to his grasp, yet it still had slipped through. He couldn't go back to his boring little lonely house in this boring little lonely town. He wasn't even aware of what more could be out there (he'd lived in his uneventful village all his life) until Arthur showed up and told him those fantastical, heroic, exciting stories. Stories that now, Alfred realized, must be true.

Lost in his head, Alfred was pulled out of this thoughts when someone behind him cleared their throat loudly, gaining his attention. He turned around.

There stood Arthur, long green cloak, messy blond hair and young face. Two tall horses stood behind him, making Arthur look even shorter than he already was.

"Ahem." Arthur said awkwardly and gestured to the horses, not really sure what to say.

Alfred's wide-eyed face suddenly lifted into the widest grin Arthur had ever seen and he leapt forward, embracing Arthur in the tightest hug he had ever received.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you came back!" Alfred screamed, tightening his already bone-crushing grip around the smaller man.

"Alfred-" Arthur wheezed, "Alfred- I can't- breathe, you git. -let go."

Alfred released him and smiled down at him.

"You should really apologize when you nearly suffocate someone to death!" Arthur said crossing his arms, annoyed.

"No way, man! You're fine!"

"Well then maybe I should rethink taking you on this trip then." Arthur said and raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm sorry! Won't do it again! Promise!" Alfred hurriedly said and put up his hands as in defense.

Arthur smirked.

"So you do want to come with me?"

"I do!" Alfred replied.

"I see you're packed then, yes?" Alfred nodded in response. "Well then don't dawdle! Get on!" Arthur said and hopped on his horse. Both horses were packed with newly bought gear.

"Right!" Alfred yipped and struggled onto his horse. "This way!" Alfred pulled the horse's reins and it trotted slowly through the busy market crowed.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, Alfred. This way." Arthur corrected, jerking his head in the opposite direction and waiting for Alfred to turn around.

"I think I know where we're going!" Alfred stated as if Arthur were dumb, continuing his steady pace in the other direction.

"I haven't even told you where we're going!" Arthur shouted over the crowd.

"Who says you're leading?" Alfred countered, matter-of-factly.

"Says the one with the maps!"

Alfred paused.

"You know you're right," Alfred said turning his horse around, "I think the right way is actually this way!"

Arthur gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temple.

"Yes, you twat. This way." Arthur said.

Both horses now in the correct direction, they trotted off down the road side by side. Alfred looked contently happy as they bounced their way down the cobble.

"Hey Arthur, so uh, what's your full name? Also, not that I don't already know where we're going but, where are we going? Ya'know, just to make sure we are both on the same page. Oh and how did you know I would follow you? _Oh!_ And what about that thing being an old guy? It's magic right? Real magic? You're like a wizard or something. And those stories you told me? Were they real? Was that you in them? Have you ever actually seen a real dragon? And elves? Have you been to the King's palace? Why do you travel so much? How do you get money? Oh! And how..."

The questions kept coming at an increasing speed, long down the road and into the countryside.

 _Oh yes_ _,_ Arthur thought as the headache started coming on, _this is going to be a long journey._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! (Hope you made it all the way through at least.)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **More chapters to come!**


End file.
